puppy_in_my_pocket_2adventures_in_smashvillefandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Ep.1 The new friends
Ava,Melissa and Ava walking in the Pocket Kingdom. Lola:Here in Pocketville,is so beatifull! Melissa:Yes,is not so bad here! Ava:Not so bad?But here is a lot of puppies for sending to the children. But,a mysterious gate appears in princesses' eyes. Melissa:Wha..wha...what is this? Lola:It's a mysterious gate! William:*coming with the royal guards*What happened here? Mela:Wow. Ballon:It's a mysterious gate! Danny:I don't believe it! William:It's the Smash Gate! thumb|600px|Lola,Melissa,Ava and the mysteriouse gate. Lola,Melissa and Ava:Uh? William:The Smash Gate is a gate that leads to Smashville Mela:This is a gate where you can make new Smash friends! Lola:Cool! Melissa:Super! Ava:Ok!C'mon!I don't waiting! And the princesses are enter in the Smash Gate 'In the Pet buster's house' Eva:*crying*What I did!I'm an evil kitty cat!Now,what can I do now!:(( thumb|600px And a weird human appears on the window''' Eva:Who are you? ???:I'm a Super Mario! Eva:Super Mario?Wow.Can you help me?Please? Mario:Sure!*relaesing Eva* Eva:Thank you,Mario! Mario:You're...... '''But Pet buster appears and see Eva and Mario Pet buster:*arguing*Who are you? Mario:RUUUUUUNNN,EVA! Eva:*running and exit from the Pet buster's house* Pet buster:Where's my cat? Mario:Fire ball! Pet Buster:AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!It's hoooooooot!!!!!!!!!! Mario:*running too* In outside Eva:Thank you,Mario! Mario:You're welcome!I can give you this purple jewel! Eva:What's this? Mario:It's the Friendship Strong!With him,you can transforme in a super hero and a the princess of Smashville! Eva:Uh? Mario:C'mon with me!Using the jewel!Oh,and I forget something. Eva:What? Mario:The Friendship! Eva:Best friends... Mario:Forever! And they arriving in Smashville 'In Smashville' Lola:Wow!What a beatifull world! Melissa:Yes!.........Uh?My jewel! Ava:Not me!Not me! Lola:My jewel is not crapping. And a weird hedgehog coming to Ava ???:I can help you!*and transforme the Ocean of Friendship in a new jewel* Ava:Wow!Thank you!Who are you?thumb|Ava meets Sonic and her jewel transforms! ???:My name is Sonic! Ava:Sonic?Wow.I love'' Sonic X''!This is the Friendship Speed! Melissa:But my jewel? And a weird mouse coming to Melissa ???:Pika?Pikaaaaaa! Melissa:Uh?Wow. ???:Piiiiiiii.....*transforme the Pink Friendship Heart in a new jewel*thumb|Melissa's heart changes and she meets Pikachu! Melissa:Who are you,cutest mouse? ???:Pikachu! Melissa:Wow!I love Pokemon!This is the Friendship Pokemon! Lola:But my jewel is not crapping! And a weird human coming to Lola. ???:Beatifull sword!thumb|Link showing his Master Sword Lola:Thank you!Hey,who are you? ???:What,you don't know?My name is Link! Lola:Wow!I love L.o.Z!This is.....but why my jewel is not crapping? Link:Beacause you're jewel has the braveness and resistance,just as me,close. And Eva and Mario is coming to Smashvillethumb|Mario giving to Eva the Friendship Strong Eva and Mario:Hello! Lola:Eva? Ava:My dear sister!I was missing you!*crying for the happiness* Eva:Oh!I'm so sorry,my dear sister!*crying too and hug Ava* Mario:Oh!Hello Link!Hello Sonic!Hello Pikachu! Link,Mario and Sonic:Hello! Pikachu:Pika,Pika! Ava:Well,we can bring the Pocketville here!It's okay? Sonic:What? Ava:The puppies and the kitties here to make new friends! Sonic:Aaaaahhhh!Good idea! And all the puppies and kitties,and the royal guards,sure,arriving in Smashville! The puppies and the kitties:Meow,meow(the kitties)Woth,woth(the puppies) The people from Smashville:Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!!! The people hugs the puppies and the kitties. Ava and Sonic:*putting the hands under the head* Eva and Mario:*picking up the two fingers* Melissa and Pikachu:*rolling between them for the happiness* Lola and Link:*picking up the swords* And a rainbow appears in Smashville! The End Categorie:Episode